A New Dawn
by Tigerdovefan34
Summary: Randy Orton retains the WHC at Unforgiven 2004 and forms a team with Stacy Keibler and John Cena. Changes will happen eventually with the story.


_Thud!_

The ring shook as Randy Orton successfully connected an RKO to Triple H but as he slowly got up, he realized that the referee wasn't in the ring. It was Unforgiven in 2004 and Randy Orton was in the battle of his career to retain the World Heavyweight Championship. Currently, he had the momentum in the match but he needed to pin Triple H to win the match. As he looked to the side, the crowd started to cheer and he looked to the entrance ramp to see Ric Flair running up to the ring, with King claiming he was a 'volunteer referee'

_'Volunteer_ _referee, my ass' _Orton snidely thought as Flair entered the ring. Flair attempted to hit Orton with a strike but Orton successfully blocked it and struck the nature boy several times, Knocking him out of the ring. More cheering caused Orton to turn around to see Batista running up to the ring. "Aw, c'mon." He whispered to himself as the Animal entered. Batista began to lay into Orton before irish whipping him into the corner. The Animal slowly lined him up for a spear and began running to Orton but at the last second, Randy jumped out of the way, causing Batista to collide with the post. As he slowly fell out of the ring, Orton slowly got up, hearing the crowd cheer once again. Both he and the cerebral assassin looked at the ramp and we're surprised to see who was coming and so was the commentators.

"What the-?! That's Stacy Keibler and John Cena! What are they doing here?!" King shrieked as John Cena entered the ring and began to lay into Triple H as Stacy ran to the side to get the referee back into the ring, the crowd going crazy as this happened.

"They're doing what's right, King! Triple H thought that he could get away with outnumbering Orton, now he's seeing what it's like!" Yelled Jim Ross. As he was doing that, Cena lifted Triple H over his shoulders and then slammed him onto the mat as Stacy rolled the referee into the ring. "The FU! The FU! That's likely saved Orton's reign!" As the referee slowly got up, Cena left the ring and Orton covered Hunter. "Could this be it?" The Crowd held its breath and both Cena and Keibler watched outside the ring. The referee began to count.

"1! 2! 3!" The referee signaled to ring the bell as the championship was given to him and as 'Burn in my Light' began to play, Orton slowly got up himself.

"Here is your winner and still the World Heavyweight Champion, Randy Orton!" The announcer yelled as Orton received the championship. At the same time, John and Stacy entered the ring to celebrate with Randy. The commentators, however, were in a large argument.

"No! Referee, restart the match! Triple H was screwed!" came King's anger.

Ross shot back, "You say he was screwed, I say the bastard got what he deserved! Triple H should've known what goes around comes around but now he knows the true meaning of that phrase! The reign of Orton has truly begun! What a great note to end Unforgiven on!" The crowd roared loudly as Orton raised the championship while on the middle rope as Stacy clapped and John Cena nodded. Randy jumped off the rope and looked at Cena and Stacy and then placed the championship on his right shoulder and stuck his hands out. The two took the hands and shook them before lifting Randy's arms up in victory before the three left the ring, seeing Triple H, Flair, and Batista look at them with venom in their eyes as they did so. Thus, Unforgiven ended with Randy Orton still the World Heavyweight Champion. As the three entered backstage, Randy gratefully thanked them for their help.

"Thanks, you guys. For a second, I was afraid Hunter was going to pull something."

"Hey, no problem, man." John stated, patting Orton's back. "I saw what he did to you after SummerSlam and I've been watching Evolution screw everyone so I decided it was time someone stood up to Triple H and his cronies. But the one you should thank is Stacy."

"Really now?" Orton and Cena looked at the diva as she nodded.

"Yup. I know we don't really know each other that well but I decided it was time that Hunter got what he deserved and, also, I have something planned but I'll tell you tomorrow. John knows it though." Randy nodded at that before walking to his car.

"Alright. Guess, I'll go home. G'night!"

"Night, Orton." Randy got in the car, turned the engine on, and slowly drove out of the venue, title in tow. He looked at it appreciatively and continued to drive. Tomorrow, his Independent reign would begin and he would find out what Stacy had planned.

* * *

**The Next Night**

Across the Nation roared from the speakers as Raw began in earnest and the Commentators began to speak. "Welcome to the September 13th, 2004 edition of Monday Night Raw in Seattle, Washington! Last Night, at Unforgiven, several stunning events happened! First, Chris Jericho defeated Christian to win the vacant Intercontinental Championship. Next, Trish Stratus defeated Victoria and retained the WWE Women's Championship. Then, Shawn Michaels defeated Kane in a No Disqualification Match. Finally, in perhaps the most surprising and satisfying moment in WWE History, Randy Orton retained the World Heavyweight Championship with the help of John Cena and Stacy Keibler!" Opened Jim Ross.

"Unsatisfying is what it actually is! Randy Orton needed the help of that thug Cena to win and Stacy for someone reasoned betrayed the WWE Universe for that unprepared sleaze known as Orton!" King barked at Ross.

"Whatever you say, King. Those three are currently in the ring right now, probably to explain what happened last night. I'm eager to hear what happened myself." Cameras turned to see Stacy, Randy, and John standing in the middle of the ring, Orton having the World Heavyweight Championship around his waist and all three holding Microphones. Stacy signaled for the music to end before starting to speak.

"Good Afternoon, Seattle, Washington!" She greeted and the crowd cheered wildly for her. "Last night, Randy Orton" She pointed to the Champion, "successfully defended his World Heavyweight Championship against the likes of Triple H due to the help of myself and John Cena. Now, you're probably wondering as to why Cena, a superstar from Smackdown, and myself would help Randy Orton. The answer is quite interesting. You see, Triple H has his little team called Evolution, of which Orton was formerly a part of until Triple H betrayed him due to the fact that he was champion and not The Game. Ever since its inception, Evolution has basically been used as a way to make sure Triple H always wins his matches despite how unfair all of it is!" She paused to let the audience cheer in agreement.

"No, Evolution is just making sure their head is able to continue to lead them!" King argued but Jim fired back at him.

"Oh, come on, King! What she's saying is true! Evolution has been nothing but Triple H's personal hit team!" Once the crowd calmed down, Stacy continued.

"However, it did have an interesting inception, showing the evolution of the WWE. So, I thought about such an idea in the weeks leading up to Last Night. I'll let John explain the rest." Stacy stepped back as John walked forward.

"Thanks, Stace. Ain't she great, everyone?" The audience cheered in agreement. "Alright, now, for the explanation. A few nights ago, Stacy called me and asked if I would like to talk about something. I asked her about what and she said that she had an idea for a team of the three most rookie wrestlers who've had championship reigns sometime in the past. You're looking right at them." Randy had a look of intense interest on his face as the crowd screamed in approval while King shouted 'What?!' in total shock. Stacy continued where John left off.

"You see, two of the three of us have held championships before, being former US Championship John Cena and the Current World Heavyweight Champion Randy Orton. We all started in the WWE only a few years ago, with myself debuting in 200 and Randy and John debuting in 2002. We are the Next Generation of Superstars and Divas. We are the future of this company." The crowd began to cheer loudly as King began to shout no in disbelief to what he was hearing. Stacy turned to Orton. "Randy, John agreed to form this new stable and the reason we helped you last night was because we believed you would make an excellent member of the team. In this team, called The Next Generation, all members will be treated as equals and all three will be treated with respect. We are the future of this business and we need to stick together. What do you say?" Randy looked at her for a few seconds in interest and smiled before bringing the Microphone up to his mouth.

"I accept the invitation!" Randy said ecstatically and the Audience cheered wildly as the Randy shook Stacy's hand and then John's. Jim Ross was excited while King was angered.

"This is great! A new team has been created, one that doesn't have that awful influence of Triple H for Randy Orton. The Next Generation could truly become one of the greatest teams in WWE History."

"Oh, whatever, Jim. Stacy betrayed everyone by making this team with that arrogant fool and rude thug! I hope this team falls apart quickly because this isn't what WWE needs." As the two commentators continued to argue, The Next Generation began to leave the entrance before '_Line in the Sand_' started to play, causing the three to pause to see Triple H, Ric Flair, and Batista standing at the entrance. The Audience booed as they walked down the ramp and slowly entered the ring. They walked around the ring for a few minutes before Triple H began to speak.

"Alright, alright, all of you, shut up!" Triple H began and the Audience began to quiet down. Hunter then pointed at Randy and began to speak. "You don't deserve that championship, Randy. Last night, I could've beaten you fair and square but instead, you needed that thug-" He pointed at John. "-to help you out. You didn't hold it in the rules of the match therefore, that Championship should be mine!" He barked and Randy shook his head before talking back.

"I didn't win fair and square, huh? You could've beaten me fair and square? Then why is it that Batista and Ric Flair came down when the referee was out last night? If you ask me, Hunter, that is anything but fair." Hunter began to respond before being cut off by 'Sexy Boy' playing. They all looked to see Shawn Michaels dancing at the top of the entrance ramp before he began to walk down it and entered the ring, microphone in hand.

"Oh boy, the showstopper is here!" King yelled aloud in shock

"But why, King?" Jim questioned. Shawn walked around the ring and soaked in the loud cheers of the audience, nodding as he did so. Randy looked on at the display in curiosity while Hunter looked annoyed. Finally, Shawn began to speak.

"Hunter, Hunter, Hunter. You lost. Get over it. You can't deny that you have been doing what you're accusing Orton of doing ever since Evolution was formed. You're just jealous of his success." The crowd cheered at the taunt as Shawn walked up to the Game's face. "In fact, you've always wanted to be the big guy because you know without that Championship and your little team, you're nothing." Shawn then turned his attention to Orton. "Randy, I'm sorry for bothering you on your night of celebration after beating Hunter." Randy did a motion with his hand, signifying that it was ok. "You've had to go through a lot. That's why I want to know if it would be alright with you if I challenge you for the World Heavyweight Championship at Taboo Tuesday?" The crowd erupted in stunned yells of 'Yes!' as Randy nodded along with the crowd. As Randy was about to speak, Triple H forcefully turned Shawn around.

"Oh, no, no, no! You don't get to challenge anyone for a championship match, Shawn! You had your chance at Wrestlemania 20! You had your chance at Backlash this year! You failed both times. Meanwhile, I have only been defeated once by Orton, yesterday! I deserve that title shot more than anyone else because I've worked my ass off day in and day out and I get no respect from that little shit!" Hunter turned to Randy as the crowd booed him. "Randy, come Taboo Tuesday, I will not only make sure you will lose that World Heavyweight Championship, I will make you suffer while doing so!" Randy rolled his eyes and brought the microphone to retort before Hunter interrupted again, getting directly at his face while Cena and Stacy stood protectively close, the new team sticking together, as Batista and Flair watched Shawn to make sure he didn't try anything. "This little team you have right now, it's nothing, nothing, compared to the well oiled machine known as Evolution!" Hunter then stepped out of Orton's face and was about to rant more before '_I'm Back_' started to play.

"That's Eric Bischoff's theme! What the hell is he doing coming on out here?" Just like that, Raw's general manager, Eric Bischoff, walked into the spotlight, microphone in hand. He stopped at the top of the entrance ramp before signalling for the music to be cut and for the audience to remain quiet.

"Hunter, I told you that you were going to get your shot at Unforgiven. You failed at winning, so that should be it. However, you just don't want to admit you lost. Thus, I will give you your chance." Hunter smiled at that as Eric continued. "If you are able to win at Taboo Tuesday, I mean." That caused everyone to be confused.

"What?"

"What does that even mean?" Eric chuckled at King and Ross' confusion, as well as the confusion of everyone else. He then brought his microphone to explain.

"What I mean to say is, at Taboo Tuesday, you will battle Shawn Michaels for the Number 1 Contender's spot at Survivor Series to face the World Heavyweight Champion! But that's not all. Every night, for the next four weeks, several Superstars on the Roster of Raw, excluding you, Hunter, and Shawn, will battle to become the third contender in the Number 1 Contender's Match, making it a triple threat match! There will be 8 Matches tonight, 4 Matches next week, 2 matches the week after that, and the final match will be the main event for that Raw four weeks for now and will determine the third contestant." Hunter gave Eric an irritated face and began to scream at him as Randy chuckled, so Eric continued, pointing at him specifically. "Randy, don't think you're out of the woods yet. Tonight, there will be a Number 1 Contender's Triple Threat Match to determine who you will face next week for the Championship. If you lose, then your out of luck in the chance of keeping that Championship and so will those three superstars. Who are those superstars? Why, they will be none other than Christian, Mark Henry, and Scott Steiner!" The crowd erupted in applause as Orton nodded sarcastically, expecting such an idea from Eric. It was never simple with him. "Now, here's one stipulation for everyone to know. If any of the contenders are attacked backstage, then Orton will choose who he faces at Taboo Tuesday and if Evolution intervenes in any match, Triple H will forfeit his slot at Taboo Tuesday. Understood?" The 6 Superstars and Diva nodded in understanding.

"Good, now, get out of my ring and rest up! You will all have big matches soon!" He ordered and they did as told as Eric left.

"Well, that was Eric Bischoff, the General Manager of Raw, announcing that Tonight will be all about the World Heavyweight Championship. 8 Matches to determine who will go on to the quasi-finals next week and a ninth match to determine who will face Orton next week on Raw. To say that wasn't a surprise would be a bold faced lie." JR stated and Lawler nodded in agreement.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with you, JR. This night is sure to be a fascinating one." As they discussed, the wrestlers left to the backstage area, with Orton, Cena, and Stacy going to their own locker room and discussing.

"So, 8 matches, eh?" John began before letting out a loud whistle. "And to top it all off, a Match to face you next week. I can't imagine all of that." John patted Randy's back softly. "Good luck man, I have to leave for Smackdown. Still, thanks for joining the team."

"Of course, John. You scratch my back and I scratch yours." Randy replied, allowing for John to leave, putting Randy and Stacy in awkward silence.

"So, uh, what do you want to do?" '_God, he's hot._' Stacy thought in her mind as she looked over his well chiseled body. It wasn't really her fault, he was in the open and honestly, he didn't mind the attention.

"I'm going to watch all the matches tonight. Scout the competition, y'know?" Randy turned on the TV and looked back to Stacy. "You wanna watch too?" He asked and Stacy nodded at her.

"Sure. I have nothing better to do today." She confirmed and they both sat down to watch the matches of the night's Raw that would determine the next Raw as well.

* * *

**Important Matches for September 13, 2004 Edition of Raw**

**Batista v Chris Benoit (Round 1 of Qualifications Round for Third Slot in #1 Contender's Match at Taboo Tuesday)**

**Booker T v Tommy Dreamer (Round 2 of Qualifications Round for Third Slot in #1 Contender's Match at Taboo Tuesday)**

**Chris Jericho v William Regal (Round 3 of Qualifications Round for Third Slot in #1 Contender's Match at Taboo Tuesday)**

**Rob Van Dam v Kane (Round 4 of Qualifications Round for Third Slot in #1 Contender's Match at Taboo Tuesday)**

**Mick Foley v Ric Flair (Round 5 of Qualifications Round for Third Slot in #1 Contender's Match at Taboo Tuesday)**

**The Hurricane v Test (Round 6 of Qualifications Round for Third Slot in #1 Contender's Match at Taboo Tuesday)**

**Bubba Ray Dudley v Mark Jindrak (Round 7 of Qualifications Round for Third Slot in #1 Contender's Match at Taboo Tuesday)**

**Rico v Val Venis (Round 8 and Final Round of Qualifications Round for Third Slot in #1 Contender's Match at Taboo Tuesday)**

**Christian v Mark Henry v Scott Steiner (#1 Contender's Match for World Heavyweight Championship)**

**Important Matches for September 20, 2004 Edition of Raw**

**? v ? (Round 1 of Quasi-Finals for Third Slot in #1 Contender's Match at Taboo Tuesday)**

**? v ? (Round 2 of Quasi-Finals for Third Slot in #1 Contender's Match at Taboo Tuesday)**

**? v ? (Round 3 of Quasi-Finals for Third Slot in #1 Contender's Match at Taboo Tuesday)**

**? v ? (Round 4 and Final Round of Quasi-Finals for Third Slot in #1 Contender's Match at Taboo Tuesday)**

**? v Randy Orton (C) (Singles Match for the World Heavyweight Championship)**

**Important Matches for September 27th, 2004 Edition of Raw**

**? v ? (Round 1 of Semi-Finals for Third Slot in #1 Contender's Match at Taboo Tuesday)**

**? v ? (Round 2 and Final Round of Semi-Finals for Third Slot in #1 Contender's Match at Taboo Tuesday)**

**Important Matches for October 11th, 2004 Edition of Raw**

**? v ? (Finals Round for Third Slot in #1 Contender's Match at Taboo Tuesday)**

**Important Matches for Taboo Tuesday (October 19th, 2004 (so Far))**

**? v Triple H v Shawn Michaels (#1 Contender's Match for World Heavyweight Championship)**

* * *

_So, that's the first chapter of A New Dawn, in which the questions "What if Randy Orton and John Cena teamed up in 2004?" and "What if Orton won at Unforgiven?" are attempted to be answered. In reviews, lemme know which matches you want to see and which one you just want to see the results of. At the same time, all the matches on Smackdown are the same for now, only until we get past No Mercy do things get different._

_Tell me what you think so far. Also, updates will be slow for everything I write as I'm working on a book._

_Ciao for now!_


End file.
